warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Soma
| introduced = Update 10.0 | notes = }} The Soma is a Tenno designed assault rifle with high accuracy, magazine capacity, and critical ratio. It uses an enormous magazine to sustain fire but must wind up briefly to achieve its maximum fire rate. Though it may appear to have lackluster damage, the critical ratios make the Soma a deceivingly powerful rifle. Coupled with its high accuracy, the Soma is suitable for any distance engagement when fire is managed. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High fire rate, achieved after a wind up time of eight bullets. *High critical chance. **Rewards critical headshots more due to its high critical chance. *Tied for the highest critical multiplier bonus ratio of all primary weapons with its Prime variant. *High accuracy. *Large magazine size. *Has two polarities. Disadvantages: *Lowest base damage of all rifles, thus it is very reliant on its high critical damage potential. **Ill-suited against Object-based health as it nullifies any critical hits. **Weak damage. *High fire rate generates high recoil, hindering accuracy. *Longer reload than most rifles (not as long as the Gorgon or Supra however). *Sub-optimal ammo efficiency. Comparisons: *'Soma': compared to the Soma Prime: **Slightly lower base damage (10.0 vs. 12.0) ***Slightly lower damage (1.0 vs. 1.2). ***Slightly lower damage (4.0 vs. 4.8). ***Slightly lower damage (5.0 vs. 6.0). **Significantly smaller magazine size (100 rounds vs. 200 rounds). **Significantly smaller ammo capacity (540 rounds vs. 800 rounds). **Slightly lower status chance (7.0% vs. 10.0%). **Slower spool-up to maximum fire rate (8 bullets vs 5 bullets). Tips * Rifle Ammo Mutation can help regain lost ammunition if the user has ammo conservation problems or if the Soma is unranked, but leaves less room for damage mods, Alternatively, use Rifle Scavenger or Team Ammo Restores. * Firing in bursts helps with ammo consumption. When well-modded, the Soma is capable of dispatching many common enemies with 1 or 2 shots. * The Soma's critical chance can be boosted up to 75% with a maximum-rank Point Strike mod and up to 89.4% by adding a maximum-rank Critical Delay. * With a maximum rank Vital Sense and a Hammer Shot mod, the Soma's crit damage multiplier can be increased to 840%. * Once the weapon is fully-spooled, some skills (like Iron Skin) may be activated without losing the firing speed. * Similarly, it retains its fast firing rate if you let off the fire button for short periods. This lets the wielder change targets without wasting large amounts of ammunition in between separate enemies, as long as they do so quickly. This can also be used to keep tighter firing spreads at long ranges, essentially "bursting" rounds with quick pauses between to reduce recoil. *The Soma's magazine is reloaded before the reload animation actually finishes, as little as halfway through the animation itself. Thus, canceling the reload animation still counts as a reload, essentially cutting the reload time by half. *This weapon has a slight wind up time, much like the Gorgon (only less prominent). This can be taken advantage of by tapping the fire button, making it fire single bullets at a time, which can be effective for sniping weaker units. *The significantly tighter spread at long range give the Soma an advantage over the Gorgon and Supra for picking off heavy units, but the latter two are more effective at clearing large groups of enemies. Notes *This weapon can be treated like an upgraded Grakata, due to its higher critical chance, lower recoil and a larger magazine size. Although the spin-up time, slower maximum fire rate and much lower status chance must also be taken into account. *During Livestream 14, Digital Extremes talked about increasing the weapon's Mastery Rank to suit the effectiveness of the Soma, rather than nerfing the weapon. This was implemented in Update 10.5. *Capable of shooting the first shot of the magazine with high accuracy, allowing decent shots to weak-points from afar. *The Soma is able to cut and slash enemy corpses, but a Sawtooth Clip mod is necessary to achieve this feat (though a minimum rank Sawtooth Clip is enough to suffice). However, you will give up a mod slot in return, so it is only ideal for farming with Nekros or for low to medium level enemies. Trivia *The magazine curls up into the weapon while firing, and ejects when ammo is depleted. **If reloaded with an amount other than a full magazine in reserve, the magazine will snap to the ammunition remaining within the magazine as soon as the reload animation is finished. *The Soma's design seems to be based on the French Chauchat. ** Its unusual magazine shape resembles the Japanese Type 100 SMG, or the Type 99 LMG when the magazine has gone through. *The weapon's name is shared with the Hinduistic god, Soma, who is a being attributed with the Moon. The shape of its magazine could also be thought to share a resemblance to a moon's crescent. *The Soma's icon and its blueprint shows the magazine halfway depleted. *Reloading the Soma will eject the magazine. Repeatedly reload-cancelling can leave a pile of Soma magazines on the floor. *The Soma was described in the market as a "deadly and elegant high caliber Tenno assault rifle." Despite allegedly high caliber rounds, its damage is second to worst, and its magazine capacity is high compared with other weapons. Judging from the physical size of other weapons' magazines, it may be a relatively high caliber. *The Soma initially had a Mastery Rank requirement of 3. This was increased to 6 in Update 10.5. *In The Profit, Volt is seen using the Soma but instead of the magazine curling up as it usually would, it curls downwards. *Prior to Update 11, the Soma had a critical chance of 35%, allowing for a 100% critical chance with maxed Point Strike and Critical Delay mods. After Update 11 launched, the Soma's critical chance was decreased to 25%, then subsequently increased to 30%. Also, while the figures have officially not changed, anecdotal evidence from players holds that the Soma's spread was loosened and recoil increased in Update 11, though it is still one of the most accurate assault rifles in the game. Bugs *The colored magazine removed from the Soma will return to its original color. *There are several appearance bugs associated with the Soma's magazine. The magazine may get "stuck" if reload-cancelled right before the reload completes, leaving the Soma free for use without a magazine loaded. *Occasionally, the user can find the Soma ejecting multiple magazines on a single reload. Media SOMA Prime.jpg|Prime Style (Fire Color Pack for gold colors, Smoke Color Pack for white) soma1.jpg|Soma (Black / Red), Black Ops. By: SoggyCow wood soma.png|Wooden Soma (using fire color pack) wood soma metal.png|Steel Soma With Wood Stock+Base (Using Fire Color Pack) steel soma.png|Steel Soma (Using basic free white) MP.jpg|Mag Prime with Soma (Prime style using Fire Color Pack for gold colors, Smoke Color Pack for white) Warframe Soma CC options.png|The colour customization options for the Soma Warframe Soma DOTD CC options.png|The colour customization options for the Day Of The Dead Soma skin. somadarthmufin.png|Day Of The Dead Skin - White SomaEnergyPNG.png| Warframe Soma Crit Build (Crit King) Warframe Soma Warframe Beta - Soma (HD)(HUN) Warframe Soma Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 12.6.1 Patch History }} See also *Soma Prime, the Prime counterpart of this gun. *Gorgon, the Grineer equivalent of this weapon. *Supra, the Corpus equivalent of this weapon. *Aksomati, the machine pistol counterparts of this weapon. *Dual Raza, battle-hatchets inspired by Soma's design. *Phaedra, Archwing rifle described as the Soma's big-sister. fr:Soma